


Baby Love

by cobaltmoony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky and his baby, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, Intersex Bucky Barnes, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Shrunkyclunks, Sugar Baby Love, bucky deserves all the soft and fluffy things, pencil drawing, that's right that's the art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/pseuds/cobaltmoony
Summary: Pencil drawing inspired by roe87's ABO mpreg fic Sugar Baby Love. I just love Bucky with babies <3





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Baby Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102519) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



welcome to talk to me on [my tumblr](http://cobaltmoony.tumblr.com/) also [my art blog](http://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/) for my other works!


End file.
